The Truth
by Starwings1
Summary: Have you wondered why humans hate Absol's? Why people dislike and fear Ghost and Dark types? Why WHY every single Legendary hate Darkrai? Let me tell through a tale of where ones jealousy will hurt another...Warning: will be yaoi!
1. The Truth: Prologue

SUMMARY: Why do humans hate Absol's? Why are Ghost and Dark types feared and hated? Why WHY does every legendary hate Darkrai? I shall tell you a story. The True story where one's jealousy will hurt another.

WARNING: Will have Yaoi! Will be a Foursome! 3 semes one uke together! ALL MALES!

Yeah…had this in my head for a few days sooooo…ummm enjoy?

Disclaimer: Don't own…..*gets sad*

* * *

_Oh hello children. Wait! Do not leave. I have sensed your curiosity and wish to merely tell you a story._

_Yes please sit down right there will do._

_The story I shall tell is one that will answers all of your questions young ones._

_Do not rush. Be patient as I explain._

_I will tell you why Absol's are hated. Why Dark and Ghost types are mistreated. _

_And why Legendaries hate Darkrai._

_You look startled that I know you wonder these things. I to once wondered before I was told this story. _

_Before, humans cherished Absol's, they treated Ghost and Dark types equally. _

_And Darkrai was loved and had friends and family._

_You look surprised. Do not worry I shall explain._

_I will tell you of the great wars, battles, love, betrayal, loyalty, and how one's petty jealousy ruined one's life._

_This is the Truth._

_This is _

_**Darkrai's Story**__._

* * *

Hope that was a great Prologue please R/R to tell if I should continue!


	2. Creation Arc: 1

Ummm Hi everybody~! Sorry I haven't updated my other story yet but I plan on doing that soon~! X3 I would again like to say:

WARNING: WILL BE A YAOI~! DARKRAI CENTRIC. FOURSOME! ONLY KISSING THOUGH!

That's all~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

_Ready for me to start young ones? Ahhhh good but first we must think of something to call this beginning I will tell you. Hm? Yes little one what do you think we should call this Part?…..I like that name~! it will fit perfectly, now for me to start._

_And so begins the "_**Creation Arc**_"!_

* * *

In another dimension of space an Immortal being sighed. He was quite worried and sad for his counterpart. You see this being is the God Pokemon, Arceus. The person he was worried about was Girantina his counterpart. She guarded the gates of the underworld and took care of dead souls.

The reason he worried was lately when ever he saw her it seemed she was sad, especially when his other children were there. _What could be going on with her? _Arceus thought frowning. He carefully thought it out trying to find out why when it suddenly came to him why she looked sad and bitter. As the God Pokemon Arceus could create anything, planets, trees, water, ect. One day he had decided to make another being beside himself and Girantina, that being was Mew.

The Pokemon smile thinking of Mew's childhood before she got older and took on the role he designed for her. He gave her the power to create new life which led to these creatures she calls Pokemon. Eventually he made more and gave them roles for when they were older. Such as Kyogre and Groudon. They were still to young to make continents yet so Arceus would still have to do it.

He had been planning to make new as Girantina called them Legends, for a new region he would create. Maybe, just maybe what he had in mind would help his friend. _Don't worry my friend soon you shall not feel sad anymore,_ thought the God Pokemon and with that mind using his powers he summoned her.

* * *

_What does he want now?_ Thought the dragon Girantina. Arceus had summoned her to come to his home dimension that he liked to call the Hall of Origins. It was not that she disliked him, no it was because she hated that whenever she saw him now all she could feel was something like want just darker. She was jealous. Of him. He didn't realize how lucky he was, when he made Mew some of her first words had been Papa or when the others would look at him with adoration that said they loved him.

Sighing, she was sure Arceus would never know what it was like to not have someone adore you like his "children" or being called a parent. She hated the feeling but she could not help it, she truly was jealous of him. Sensing she was nearing the Hall she shook the thoughts out of her head and landed gracefully in front of Arceus. Looking at him she frowned, not liking the way he smiled at her.

"Girantina, I have sensed you have been sad lately and came up a solution that I am sure you will love." Said Arceus.

Girantina blinked startled. Had she been that obvious? Oh well, that matters naught. She raised her eyes in question as to what he could be talking about.

He smiled expecting that, "Well as I've told you before I was thinking of making another region and letting Mew create even more Pokemon when I realized something. Most wild Pokemon lack emotions or knowledge so I wanted to make new Legends to help with that when I thought of even more to create. I already have most of them done except for one. His counterpart is ready but," Here he paused seeing that Girantina was even more curious. "I've decided to let you make the new Legend I need!"

Girantina was stunned. He was letting HER make the Legend he needed? Speaking for the first time she said, "Are you sure Arceus? You mean I can design him however I like?"

Arceus nodded and gave her instructions on how to do it then left to wait for her to finish creating the Legend. You see before they actually made the Legends live they designed them and planned out what they should do first. Now Arceus had already chosen what the Legend would do but left it up to Girantina to design him.

After he left Girantina thought carefully._ He should be a dark type! Then maybe the Legend would be close to me. And what about a ghost like appearance? Yes, that would be good I'm sure _She was thinking excitedly as she made a projection of the new Legend. By the time she had finished it took two hours but she was pleased with the result. Once satisfied she called Arceus back.

Stepping back in Arceus looked curious at the new Legends appearance. It looked like a….Ghost? Yes but not more mysterious. Hmmm now he knew what it looked like. Girantina had obviously made him a dark type but gave him a ghost like appearance which made look as though he were a Phantom.

Pleased he asked Girantina, "Now what will his name be?"

She blinked, she was naming the Legend as well? Well the Legend would need a name fitting for dark types. She thought carefully before she came up with one.

"I believe his name should be Darkrai."

Arceus thought it sounded perfect for the Legend.

"And Girantina you will make Darkrai live while I make the others come to life."

Girantina was now thoroughly stunned. First she got to design him, then she gets to name him, and finally she would make him come to life? Wow, looking at the image of the new soon to be Legend she smiled. Maybe she would be called mother and maybe the Legend would like her more than Arceus. Now she found herself quite excited to create Darkrai. _This will be wonderful_ she told herself.

* * *

_And so Children that is how Darkrai was first created. Next I will tell you of his awakening into the world. _

_The world that would someday hate him._

* * *

Well hope you guys enjoyed that~! Special Shout out to Satoshi for being the first reviewer~! X3 thnx

R/R everybody! I at least want three reviews~!


End file.
